


Potential

by ivars_heathen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Violence, NSFW (seriously), Strong Language, Wax Play, Witchcraft, explicit content, heavily detailed smut.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Reader is gifted a second chance by Michael who takes a liking to her and her powers.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Potential

I knew from a very young age that I was never going to get to walk through the pearly gates of heaven, to be met with long gone ancestors and puritans and the like. Being gifted with powers and spat at in the streets like the pagan I was, only fueled my rage and determination.

If I was a heathen I was going to be the best fucking heathen I could be.

I gave up trying to explain or dispel my firestarter ways long ago. I'd burned down my childhood home on accident, that one incident I do regret. Thinking back on it now, the way the police had questioned ten year old me had freaked me out. They wanted answers only I could give. They blamed my parents of course, leaving a child home alone so they could go out to one of their weird masked parties deep in the city.

They didn't like that. They chalked it up to one of the burners on the stove being left on but once they'd left, taking their notes and assumptions with them, they let us leave to stay in a hotel. My parents grilled me for the rest of the night, pointing out that they knew it was me. They knew the potential I held within my tiny frame from the get-go.

This was their fault.

And it was also their fault that I ended up on the stone steps of Miss Robichaux's Academy, rolling my favorite zippo lighter around my fingers. They just left me here, took out my bags from the trunk without so much as worry of my fate. Clearly knowing my power to burst the car into flames at any given moment, they kissed my cheeks and sped off.

I wasn't surprised.  
....

Ms. Cordelia welcomed me with a smile and a hand, telling me she was honored to have a firestarter among her practicing students. I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked around the sprawling academy, walls lined with beautiful paintings and smooth lacquered floors as I followed her clicking heels to the foyer.

"The other girls will be arriving shortly," she clasped her hands in front of her, that sickly sweet smile still plastered on her face as she spoke. "There are refreshments in the kitchen if you'd like."

I shook my head and continued toying with my lighter while I waited. A loud girl thumped her way in not too long after, rattling off how she was some famous child actor and listed off her young accomplishments along with her one or two stints in rehab. Queenie strolled in like she owned the place, shooting her gaze at me for only a second before plopping down in an arm chair. Zoe and Nan were last, keeping to themselves before Ms. Cordelia made her presence known once more and for the first time, to all of us at once.

All of those studies, spells, tests of ability and activities had prepared me for more than one occasion. Particularly one that I remember fondly.

The mind control test was too easy. Queenie put on a brave face but I knew her better than that. A poker face she could deal with, a smirk she could suss out easily but a full blown smile...that knocked her of her game. And her feet. Though evenly matched in this little test of strength and prowess, we shook hands competitively.

I knew something awful had happened to Queenie well before Ms. Cordelia made it back to the coven to tell us so. I felt it in my gut and it didn't sit well with me, making me more irritable than usual. The Supreme's expression and sorrowful play on words about how she couldn't bring her back to us, no matter how hard or long she had tried made me sick to my stomach. One of my sisters was lost to some hotel.

Forever.

....

I didn't plan on dying young but then again who does? Maybe I shouldn't have burned that school bus full of disgusting frat guys after Madison Montgomery flipped it in the street but what else we were supposed to do. It made sense at the time.

Maybe if I had paid more attention when the Supreme showed up to not fuck with her and her insanely stronger powers, I wouldn't be flouncing around in the dark of this god fucking awful purgatory.

Eternal candles stacked around me in the darkness but I couldn't use the snap of my fingers or my open palm to light them. It was annoying at best as I could hear the sounds of other sinners falling or wailing or that terrible screaming of their own doom.

To my utter surprise and bewilderment as I tried for the billionth time (more so out of boredom than anything else) to spark at least one of these damn candles did I hear a faint and oh so familiar voice call out to me.

"The one on your left."

I felt around in the dark, thinking sadly that the voice had indeed sounded like Queenie. Much like the time she had scolded me for not handing her the right knife to cut into her birthday cake back at the academy.

I had been down here for forever, knowing just where the candles were, by shape and size. I sighed and rubbed my hands like many times before, feeling the spark between them but knowing deep down that it would never work.

Why not?

Only this time...fuck, this time it worked. One candle in this area of thousands finally blazed, lighting up just a tiny bit of the large room I was trapped in for an eternity. I squealed with delight, leaning my face down to the flame, almost close enough to feel its warmth.

"Told you."

There was that voice again. Was Queenie in my head somehow?

"Queenie?" I asked out loud, knowing full well she was held up in the Cortez and not-

"Girl, just turn around. You never were very good with navigation." She said and had somehow manifested herself in my own personal hell. Damn did it look like her in the shadows but was it really her? Of course not. If Cordelia couldn't bring her back then who could?

"Oh my God, is it really you?" I reached out and actually touched her, humming with delight she threw her arms around me in a long missed hug. "Wait--how are you here right now? Ms. Cordelia told us she couldn't get you out of that hotel no matter how hard she tried."

"Well I guess she didn't try hard enough, huh?" Queenie shrugged.

"I don't understand..." All of a sudden the room flashed with light of a thousand and one flames, all the candles now lit and burning so brightly I had to shield my eyes.

"Your Supreme was not as powerful as she once thought, I'm afraid." When my vision finally blurred back to normal a rather tall and interesting man stood in front of me. Something about the way his soft grey, blue eyes shone with uncertainty made me anxious.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I elbowed Queenie, talking through one side of my mouth. Who the hell wears a clasped cape anymore?  
"He's the one he got me out of the Cortez, ifor good." Queenie looked at me and nodded, affirmingly. He's so much stronger than Cordelia, Y/N it's unbelievable."

I snorted. "Pfft, no one is stronger than the Supreme, Queenie. No offense."

"None taken," the man smiled and held his hands up defensively, his eyes sparkling in the light. "I don't blame you for your doubt, you don't know a thing about me. But what I will tell you is this: I'm willing to offer you the same little deal I made with your friend Queenie here." He pointed.

"And what's that?"

"Join me."

"In what?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" The blonde haired man chuckled smoothly, like glass on silk and I wondered for a second why that particular image burned into my brain just then. It was a little unnerving. "I can take you out of this hell if you wish, that is unless you're happy here."

"Are you kidding? I've been trapped in this room with thousands of candles that I can't even fucking light!" I huffed and turned to my friend then before asking if I could trust him. 

"I did and look what he did for me." She shrugged again, giving me a certain smile I'd grown to know over the course of our sisterhood.

"So what do you say Y/N? Stay here in the darkness or come with us and find your purpose."

I stared down at his accepting hand, it was smooth on both sides as he held it out to me. I gave Queenie one last look before taking it.

....

As quick and bright as camera flash we were out and picking on a grumpy and uniformed Madison Montgomery in some department store that I knew for a fucking fact, was well beneath her holiness.

One more time had me confused as we walked up in unison to some obsidian structure in the middle of fucking nowheresville. At least the man I came to now know as Michael Langdon, brought us briefly to the academy so we could at least shower and change. I smiled to myself under the scalding water, Ms. Cordelia kept my room locked and in its same old pristine condition.

To our surprise our Supreme and a few others were in this underground haven of sorts, they greeted us warmly with a few tears as Myrtle snuffled how she didn't know I was dead or Madison for that matter.

Ms. Cordelia calling for the seven wonders was something I was not expecting, that type of casting was left behind long ago. And yet here she was, standing tall and proud about it. Like she knew something we little witches didn't.

I laid in the bed of one of the rooms we were allowed in in another wing of this underground compound that apparently is the male version of our academy, Michael a student and not a teacher like I thought before.

How could a student be more powerful than its teacher? Unless...  
I toyed with the fire in the center of the greeting room, building up the flames higher and higher until it almost licked the ceiling, only to draw it all back down to nothing but cinders.

I stuck my hand into the flames as they parted ways, not burning me but it bent away like it always had. I wiggled my fingers through the heat, pondering if Michael could actually be stronger than Ms. Cordelia.

Could he be the next Supreme?

"That's a neat trick, Y/N." Michael came out of nowhere, strolling around with an air about him, a spring in his coils of hair. "I bet you're the life of any party with that up your sleeve."

"One or two." I smirked when he came closer, almost like he was dragging his feet to get to me. There was flash in his eyes that made me stare back down into the flames.

"I like you," he looked me up and down, his smooth features looking terribly sharp next to the crackling fire. "You remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Younger?" I scoffed and couldn't help but laugh out loud. “You're not even old."  
"I appreciate that remark, Y/N. Often times flattery gets nowhere with me but," his mouth quirked up in a sickly sweet grin, "with you, I'll allow it."

"Why me?"

"I don't know yet," he leaned forward, just slightly and just as slow, "When I find out, you'll be the first to know."

....

Michael passed all the tests with more than flying neon colors. We stood around him as he laid on the floor at our feet, chanting and canting out the last and most dangerous task. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke and I knew for damn sure that just might be the last time I see him alive.

While we sat around and discussed the tests, the unlikelihood that Michael could actually pull this off and not only survive going to hell and back but to bring back Misty as well. 

Ms. Cordelia tried everything and anything to bring poor Misty back to us, for years she'd cry and holler into her pillows at night, cursing everything with a name. One of her best girls, her favorite, taken from her too fast.

But no longer. Michael had somehow not come back alone.

We talked as we ate in the dimly lit hall, I caught a strange feeling once or twice during our reunion, glancing over to the open doorway and catching a tired, yet smiling Langdon seeming to just pass by.

I was starting to get the sense that he wanted something from me, what it was I could only guess. He was rather easy on the eyes and according to the glances and looks he'd thrown my way over the course of the last few weeks, I was appealing to him. iI could live with that I thought as we moved into another room to stare bright eyed and bushy tailed at the gloriously singing Black Witch herself.

Watching Misty watch her was a pleasure I knew she hadn't felt in forever, as long as I had been in the cold, dark room or Queenie in the Cortez or Madison in that shitty retail store.

A twinge up my spine that felt like a trail of fingertips touched the back of my neck, making the hairs stand up instantly. I turned and looked over my shoulder, the singing witches' voice fading out as I looked up to the balcony. He was looking at me like that again, a glint in his silvery eye.

He winked at me and slipped away from the ledge like a ghost. I knew he wanted me to follow him and my shaky legs let me finally get up, clicking my way out of the cozy room and atmosphere and up to the second level, meeting Michael in a deserted hallway.

"Ah Y/N, I've been wanting to speak with you, but in here there's quite a lot of prying eyes as you know." Michael closed the gap between us, making me back up just a little to the smooth stone wall behind me. "Can I ask you something? Why aren't you afraid of me like the others?"

"Should I be?"

"That depends I suppose. Now that I have shone my true power, nature and my abilities I wonder how you'll answer my next question." he cocked his head to the side then, smirking as he spoke. "You've agreed to join me once, would you do it again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I will have many people on my side in the future, people who will back me and what I stand for. They'll be on my side and I would prefer if you were one as well. Only I'd like for you to be by my side."

"As in?"

"As in, you would be my partner in all things. If I might be so bold in saying that there is an undeniable attraction between the two of us. From the time I met you I felt an odd sort of companionship to you, I can't quite put my finger on it but I haven't felt like this before. Not really." he paused for moment, no doubt thinking of his past indiscretions that he was now pouring out to me. He watched me quietly, the witches' singing from below panning out gently. He sighed and sweetly flashed me a small smile. "I've never wanted to be with someone so much in my entire life. I'm well aware that I am asking a lot of you and nothing has to be set in stone just now but...just think about it. Come to my room tonight with your answer."

And with that declaration he gave me a nod of his curly blond head and marched down the hall, leaving me with quite the predicament.

....

I didn't even get a chance to knock on Michael's door that night before it eased open, the flickering candles behind his towering frame danced along the walls and the shape of his face.

"I'm glad you came, Y/N," he said with a smile, extending his hand ever so gracefully, "Please come in."

His room looked the others, stale and minimalistic in a number of ways with just a desk, a chair and his made bed. He locked the door quietly before turning to me as I looked around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you choose me?"

"As I've told you before, I enjoy your company." Michael smiled once more, a brighter and stronger one than before, his light colored eyes glinting in the orange glow. "I can see the potential you possess, you're a quick learner, a fast study and bright. I could use--no, use isn't the right word, not with you. I would appreciate you by my side."

"But why? I'm not special Michael, I'm just a firestarter." He shook his head at my exclamation, the ends of his curls shaking slightly.

Michael stared at me intently, swaggering over to me with his hands out. "Y/N, you and I both know you're more than just a firestarter."

I didn't have to think too long or hard about my response, I didn't have a lot of time either but there was something about Michael that intrigued me, ignited all my senses to overload. He smiled at my reply. "I'll take you're offer, on one condition."

"Anything."

"I won't hurt or turn my back on my sisters. Ever." I pointed, making sure he took me seriously.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of asking you to abandon your coven. Their your family, you trust and you love them. As the soon to be Alpha Supreme I could only hope one day you'd treat me with the same respect."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shot him a cocky grin of my own. "Who says I respect them?"

Michael laughed lightly, nodding at me. "Clever girl. I like your spunky wit." his smile faded into one that oozed seduction, one mood I could easily pick up on with the growing tension in the room. He sighed and eyed me up and down, it almost felt like he was breathing me in even though he wasn't exactly close enough to. He wet his lips and held out a large, smooth hand. "One more question: would you be interested in sharing my bed tonight?"

....

"What?"

"What?" Michael gave me that all too familiar head tilt I'd grown accustomed to since being in this weird underground safe house.

"You keep giving me that look." I crossed my arms again, staring him down as intimidatingly as I could, though it just left me feeling inferior to the boy Supreme.

"And what look is that Y/N?" He did it again, this time with a confident smirk.

"That one right there," I pointed, "like you're thinking about devouring me." He chuckled, shaking his head before making his way a little closer and all too fast. "Maybe that's because that's my plan."

"You're making my body blush." I said, instantly wanting to cover my mouth with that admittance as he just closed the gap even more, the bottoms of his boots clicking as he came over to tower over me.

His smile was borderline devilish and I couldn't help the way my heart started to hammer and throb in my chest, the way he looked at me made me nervous and anxious and incredibly wet but I had to hold my own against him. Michael cocked his head as if he knew the emotional roller coaster I was riding and that made me even more on edge. He circled around me, his soft cologne lingering longer than it honestly should have as he ducked his head against my own. His pillowy lips brushing my ear as he spoke. "Now that is something I'd love to see. May I?"

He hummed as I nodded, facing away from him as one of this fingers looped into the ring of the back of my dress, dragging it down precisely to the base of my back.

Michael sighed as he slid it down, slipping it around to pool around my waist before it fell to the floor, pooling around my heels. I kicked out of them, shrinking even more before him as he spun and looked at me with that fucking look once more.

"You are exquisitely beautiful."

"And you are overdressed."

He laughed outright at that, starting to peel out of his jacket. Watching Michael undress was a thing in of itself, time seemed to slow and drone on with an odd agony I hadn't felt before. My mind drifted to thinking he'd possibly done it on purpose as he popped each button of his dress shirt, wriggling out of his tie before starting on his pants.

"Get on the bed."  
That action was already laden in me before he even said it, crawling my way backward only to have him stand at the foot of it, motioning with his hands for my legs to spread which were already moving apart for him.

He hovered over me, waiting for permission to kiss me, breathing against my lips before finally giving me what I wanted. Michael was methodical and thorough, moving his mouth against mine as one of his hands moved to cup the apex of my thighs.

He paused then, circling his palm then, plotting his next move. "I'm glad you're as excited about me as I am about you."

He moved my panties aside, rubbing his fingers against my lips when I bucked against his exploring hand. He easily fucked me with his fingers, scissoring them in and out, aiming to get me off first. I cried out, gripping his forearm.

"Oh my--yes." I moaned as I arched my back. Michael smiled against my neck and kept going, delving deeper and harder with each twist of his wrist. i"Oh my God!"

"Gods' not here Y/N," he panted against my ear before licking the shell of it, "Just me. I'm you're only savior now. What a fucking sight you are."

Michael made me cum, calling out his name over and over. I was shocked as I caught my breath, watching him slither down my twitching body because I hadn't cum that fast in a long, long time and usually I was alone. He ended up ripping the thin material, humming when I tried to close my legs, only for him to wave a heavy hand over my stomach and kept them wide and apart with his powers and to his liking.

Michael meant every word he said, lapping up my arousal with long, flat tongued strokes. My hands were tugging at his hair rapidly, rolling my hips up into his waiting mouth as he cleaned up the mess I made on his sheets. The low rumble of him humming against my pussy had me whining out his name in short sobs. I could feel his smile before his tongue swirled sloppily against my clit, it was a small design and at first I thought he might spell out his name but it wasn't that. Three times he did the same loop with his tongue, satisfied with his marking he kissed his way back up to my mouth, gliding his fingers softly over my skin.

Michael cupped my face, circling his thumb over my lips when they popped open after his hard kiss, bruised and swollen no doubt with the way he had attacked my mouth.

"Are you sure you want to give yourself to me?" he was out breath and hard against my leg as he ghosted his hand over my neck. "Freely?"

I nodded into the pillows, repeatedly panting i'yes' so quickly it all ran together. Langdon smiled, pulling down the straps of my bra as he licked and sucked his way across my collarbone. I moaned louder than I had expected, arching up a little when he needed me to so he could single handedly unclasp my bra, leaving me completely bare and exposed to his clouded gaze.

He muttered something so quietly I couldn't catch what it was, I thought about asking him to repeat it but that might be difficult as he was now mouthing over my breasts, moving his tongue against one of my nipples in the same illicit pattern he treated to my cunt.

He bit down, hard. I tore a few threads of his sheets, making him chuckle lowly against my skin. He gave my throat a quick kiss, lunging over me as he pulled his boxers down, freeing his cock against my leg. It flexed, obviously in dire need of attention as I reached down between us, giving him a few lazy strokes. His breath caught in his throat as he practically choked, hanging his head so I couldn't get a look at his face, but by the way he was breathing and bucking into my hand, I must be doing a pretty decent job.

"You s-see what you do to me? I've been hard for you for days now Y/N, it's been a-absolute torture-oh!" Michael growled when I swiped of the head of his cock, giving me the ok to angle him home.

"Look at me." I whimpered, brushing his hair out of his eyes for that first thrust as he moved and stuffed me silent. I couldn't breathe and I could tell by the way his eyes shone almost silver in the light, that he was holding his breath until he was fully inside me.

"Holy fuck you're warm," he groaned and propped himself up on his elbows that caged in my head, his fingers digging into my scalp, wrapping around my hair. 

"Still ok?"

I nodded again, finally able to breathe. "I'm good, just keep going. Please Michael."

He pressed his forehead to mine, locking his eyes with mine with a sinister grin and started an agonizing pace, moaning out my name when I moved my hips to meet his insistent thrusts.

I was so close to coming again when he stilled inside me, holding my gaze as his cock twitched a few times when my walls clamped down on his length. I scrunched my face in confusion, watching and feeling him lean up over us to grab a well lit candle. I didn't know what the hell he planned to do with it, but watching him blow it out gave me a thrill.

"Light it," Michael asked through shaky breaths, beaming when I threw my wrist at the wax, igniting it once more. "Good girl, can I try something? I promise it won't hurt."

I swallowed hard. "Are you going to pour that on me?"

His smile was wide enough to hurt. "May I?"

Michael was thrilled with my nodding head, telling to just relax as he slowly tipped the candle and it's burning contents over my chest, little by little. I wasn't surprised that it didn't hurt, but the sheer look of excitement his face egged me on.

I begged for more, being full of fire and flames, the heat from the wax barely scalded my skin, just made it blush under the film it was leaving behind as it cooled.

Michael covered my chest then, brimming with delight as he set the candle back on the shelf and started thrusting into me harder and faster than I could hardly stand.

"You're taking me so well Y/N," Michael grunted, biting at his lips as he looked down at me, a flame of his own in his hazy eyes, "So fucking well, like you w-were made just for me--fuck." I couldn't help but unravel under him and his praise, crying out as I came.

"Michael I-I haven't been this full in my l-life," I turned my head, having to give into looking away from his stunning face in the flickering shadows, just for a moment to collect myself as much as I could with him fucking down into me like this. "S-so fucking good."  
He stopped one more time, moving my face back to his, keeping his hold on my chin. "And you never will again. I am yours Y/N, all yours and you are mine." With each thrust, after every word had my whole body electrified.

"Yes! I'm yours, a-all yours," once I said those words all the flames in the room blazed a little brighter, a faint chant of something that sounded vaguely of Latin thrummed through the room. It should have freaked me out, it should have...but I just craved Michael even more, digging my nails into his back. "Don't you dare f-fucking stop."

He told me wasn't planning on it, moaning my name when he moved to place his hands on my hips, holding me down as he fucked me harder than I thought he had earlier. Awful images flashed in my head then, blood and gore, visceral waves of chaos rolled behind my eyes and I swear he knew it, he was showing me these indescribable things on purpose. Bodies were piling up with his signature all over them, I wanted to scream but he just covered my mouth with a wild grin.

"Don't worry Y/N, none of those things will happen to you, ever. You are my partner now, my love I won't let anything to happen to you. I will protect you from the shit, from the fucking destruction I was made to make. Do you t-trust me? God fucking dammit," he pounded into me faster, his arms shaking and threatening to give out as he was close, so close to coming inside me. "Answer me."

"Y-yes! oh fuck yes, I t-trust you. I-." I gasped as I felt him release, held him close with my legs locked against his sides, his cock throbbing with a few last spills of his seed. Michael stuttered and collapsed down into my arms, his heart hammering against my chest.

I smoothed back his hair, combing through the tiny snarls with my fingers as I tried to decipher what those things he'd shown me were. I felt him flex his fingers against my ribs, drawing that design he'd swirled on my body. I asked him what it was.

Michael raised his head slowly, a boyish grin on his handsome face. "The number of the beast."


End file.
